gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A conquista de Aegon
Tradução do texto original publicado em: Tower of The Hand Internet. Disponível em: http://towerofthehand.com/blog/2013/05/27-conquest-44-report-grrm/index.html. Acesso em: 30/5/13 Autor: pharout Original publicado em: 27/5/2013 - 17:55:36 Tradução: erreve em 02/6/13 Segue a tradução. ---- Relatório da ComQuesT 44: Leitura de "A Conquista de Aegon" Nota do Editor: George R. R. Martin compareceu este fim de semana à ConquesT 44, em Kansas City e participou de dois painéis de discussão. Pharout esteve presente em ambas as seções e ela gentilmente compartilhou conosco seu relatório. Abaixo um resumo detalhado da leitura feita por GRRM sobre seu próximo livro: "O Mundo de Gelo e FogoO Mundo de Gelo e Fogo é um livro complementar às Crônicas e Gelo e Fogo mais conhecido como um 'livro do mundo'. O livro está sendo escrito por Elio Garcia e Linda Antonsson sob a direção de George R. R. Martim e será publicado nos EUA pela Bantam em 29/10/2013 Em: The World of Ice and Fire. Acesso em 02/06/2013.." Resumo da leitura por Geoge R. R. Martin de seu próximo "O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo", feita no sábado, 25 de maio de 2013, na ConQuesT 44, em Kansas City, Missouri. Escrito por um certo Meistre "Glindon" O relato começa com uma digressão sobre datas e tempos em Westeros, detalhando as épocas AC (Antes da Conquista) e DC (Depois da Conquista) NT - em inglês AC abrevia After Conquest, ou, Depois da Conquista e BC, abrevia Before Conquest, Antes da Conquista. e tal datação é arbitrária, pois a conquista não aconteceu num único dia, nem estava completa no ano do marco para os dois períodos - a coroação de Aegon no Septo Estrelado da Cidade Velha. O grosso da Conquista ocorreu de fato entre 2-1 AC. Os Targaryen eram uma das famílias da Velha Valíria, de senhores dos dragões. Cerca de doze anos antes da Destruição, Aenar Targaryen vendeu todos os seus bens em Valíria e se mudou para a Pedra do Dragão. Sua filha, Daenys sonhou profeticamente com a Destruição. Entretanto, sempre houve duas famílias rivais de senhores dos dragões e a retirada dos Targaryen sempre foi interpretada como uma rendição. Os Targaryen não eram a única família valiriana em Westeros - os Celtigars e os Velaryons (e Masseys?)NT - procurei destacar em itálico e azul o que me pareceram ser comentários de Pharout e não a narrativa de GRRM tinham suas propriedades nos domínios próximos a Pedra do Dragão e ganhavam seu sustento navegando e comercializando na região. Gaemon, filho de Aenar, casou-se com Daenys, a Sonhadora (seguiram-se rápidos detalhes dos descendentes - contei 4 a 6 gerações ou cerca de 200 anos até Aegon). Aegon Targaryen nasceu em 27 AC. Pela tradição da família/Valíria, ele se casou com sua irmã, mas desdenhou dessa tradição casando-se na verdade com suas duas irmãs. Sua descrição foi "Rhaegarica" para meus ouvidos - era mais estudioso e sério, embora adequadamente hábil como guerreiro. Era rígido e rápido em responder aos que o desrespeitavam, mas era um mão aberta para com os que dobravam o seu joelho para ele. Visenya era mais velha que Aegon. Era firme e séria, de uma beleza austera, sendo também uma excelente guerreira e dizia-se dela que conhecia as artes dos venenos e da magia negra. Possuía uma espada de aço valiriano chamada Irmã Negra. Se Aegon tivesse seguido a tradição ela teria sido sua única esposa. Rhaenys, mais nova do que Aegon, era descrita como uma verdadeira beleza, comportando-se com coquetaria e tipicamente feminina em seus interesses. Mas ela podia VOAR! Dizia-se que seu maior desejo era voar para além do Mar do Verão para encontrar os mistérios de lá. Havia rumores de que ela tinha outros amantes quando Aegon ficava com Visenya, mas também se dizia que para cada noite que Aegon passava com Visenya, ele passava dez com Rhaenys. Alguns afirmam que a conquista começou quando Aegon pisou pela primeira vez em Westeros, mas há relatos das irmãs terem visitado Redwine e provavelmente de algum tempo que Aegon teria passado em Lanisporto. Dos sete reis de Westeros, o mais importante quando a história começa é Argilac Durrendon, o Rei Tempestade, e Harren Hoare (Harren, O Negro) das Ilhas de Ferro e das Terras Fluviais. O reino das Terras da Tempestade foi sendo despojado ao longo dos anos devido a conflitos com Dorne, com o Jardim de Cima e, finalmente, por Harren, O Negro. O Rei Argilac quis fazer uma aliança contra Harren e criar uma barreira entre os dois reinos ao oferecer para Aegon a mão de sua filha em casamento junto com terras tampãoN.T. - Estado tampão-termo que designa um país situado entre duas grandes potências (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffer_state Estado tampão. Acesso em: 30/05/2013.) como seu dote. Aegon não quis uma terceira esposa, mas viu na aliança alguma vantagem. Propôs casá-la clm Orys Baratheon, seu amigo de infância, plebeu, que seria capaz de proteger a princesa e as terras que viriam com o casamento. Argilac se sentiu insultado. Cortou as mãos (do emissário?), as colocou numa caixa que devolveu para Aegon com a mensagem: "Estas são as únicas mãos que terá de mim." Aegon se trancou em Pedra do Dragão com suas esposas, seu amigo Orys Baratheon e seus aliados íntimos Velaryons, Celtigars e Massey. Depois de algum tempo emitiu o seguinte decreto: "Aos Sete Reis (de Westeros?), à Alcáçova da Cidade Velha (e à Fé dos Sete?)):" Aegon se declara Rei e nomeia seu pequeno conselho: * Lord Velaryon - Mestre dos Navios * Lord Massey - Mestre das Leis * Lord Celtigar - Mestre da Moeda * Lord Baratheon - "meu bom mão direita em assuntos pequenos ou grandes", ou o primeiro Mão do Rei Eles aterrissaram próximo à embocadura das Corredeiras do Água Negra, num local com (#?) montanhas que tem sido reivindicado por muitos reinos, embora nunca de maneira bem sucedida. Ali, no topo de uma das montanhas, ele construiu uma paliçada de madeira que chamou de Forte Aegon. O que, mais tarde, ficou conhecido como as Terras da Coroa, rapidamente caiu perante o rei conquistador, a saber, Rosby, Stokeworth e Duskendale e seus senhores foram bem-vindos ao redil. Aegon foi coroado em Forte Aegon por Visenya. Visenya pegou o seu dragão, Vhagar, e foi com ele para o Norte, conquistando Vila Gaivotas, (?) e Lagoa da Donzela. Na época, a Lagoa da Donzela era o principal porto comercial e Visenya poupou a cidade por esse motivo. Lorde Velaryon morreu em Vila Gaivotas e Visenya continuou em direção ao Vale. Aegon cruzou o Água Negra e continuou em direção ao norte, para Harrenhall, com Balerion, O Temível. Balerion era o maior e o mais velho dos dragões tendo eclodido ainda em Valíria. Harren, O Negro, era conhecido por sua crueldade e desprezo para com seus súditos. Lorde Edmund Tully, de Correrrio, se rebelou contra seu senhor feudal juntou suas forças à causa Targaryen. Rapidamente outros, das terras fluviais, também o imitaram. Em Harrenhall, Aegon proferiu uma palestra e prometeu que, caso ele se ajoelhasse, poderia se retirar para as Ilhas de Ferro, onde permaneceria como seu senhor. Harren recusou, apesar da ameaça dos dragões, dizendo: "Harrenhall é feito de pedras e pedras não queimam." Harren guarneceu de arqueiros as altas muralhas. Não tendo filhas,ofereceu a mão de uma das filhas de seus senhores rebeldes para o "Matador de Dragões." Aegon voou alto no céu até se tornar um minúsculo ponto. Com um mergulho fulminante, chovia fogo sobre o castelo, antes deles ficarem ao alcance, como alvos: "Não, as pedras não queimam, mas a madeira, lã, barris de carne desidratada, queimam, assim como os homens." (Uma citação imprecisa mas bem próxima à do belo texto escrito por George.) Conta-se que as Torres de Harrenhall brilharam rubras naquela noite. Harren e todos os seus filhos pereceram e a Casa Hoare desapareceu do mundo. Edmundo Tully foi elevado à condição de Lorde Protetor do Tridente. As espadas dos que caíram foram reunidas, colocadas num bote e enviadas rio abaixo para o Forte de Aegon. Rhaenys e Orys Baratheon foram mandados para as Terras da Tempestade. Quando o conflito se iniciou, a fortaleza de Argilac estava sendo assediada por piratas e Dorne tirava vantagem da instabilidade. Depois de ouvir o que aconteceu a Harrenhall, Argilac decidiu não ficar em Ponta Tempestade e enfrentar em batalha Orys Baratheon. Poeticamente, a batalha que viria a ser conhecida como "A Última Tempestade", foi marcada por fortes chuvas. O exército das Terras da Tempestade lutou bravamente contra a chuva, a lama e a posição desfavorável, mais baixa, em que se encontrava e venceu todos os obstáculos apenas para enfrentar Rhaenys e Meraxes. Argilac pediu e foi atendido com um combate corpo a corpo com Orys, sendo morto. A sua filha, Argella, ocupou Ponta Tempestade e se declarou Rainha da Tempestade. Ela não se ajoelharia. Entretanto, sua guarda estava menos decidida e mandou-a nua para a tenda de Orys Baratheon. Orys a cobriu com seu próprio manto, deu-lhe uma taça de vinho e falou-lhe de maneira gentil sobre a valentia demonstrada na batalha por seu pai e sua morte. Ela concordou em se tornar sua esposa e ele adotou para si o lema da Casa Durrendon, "Nossa é a Fúria", e o selo do veado coroado. Enquanto isso, no Vale, a Rainha Sharra Arryn regente no lugar do pequeno Rei Ronnel, se ofereceu para ser a terceira esposa de Aegon e enviou para o Portão Sangrento o seu exército. Mern Gardener, Rei da Campina, e Loren Lannister, Rei da Rocha, juntaram forças pelo Sul e pelo Oeste, marchando em direção ao Norte contra Aegon. Aegon veio para o Sul e suas irmãs se juntaram a ele. Apesar de uma desvantagem, de cinco para um, as forças Targaryen formaram um crescente composto por lanceiros, arqueiros e cavalaria leve. Os três dragões alçaram vôo e derramaram fogo sobre seus inimigos. Auxiliados pelas condições de extrema seca, a batalha ficou conhecida como Campo de Fogo. A casa Gardener foi extinta, mas Loren Lannister escapou. Acabou sendo encontrado e se entregou ao rei Aegon. Novamente, as espadas dos vencidos foram colecionadas e encaminhadas ao Forte Aegon. Aegon marchou então para o Jardim de Cima onde encontrou um mordomo chamado Tyrell que lhe entregou o castelo e foi recompensado com uma senhoria e com o título de Lorde Protetor do Vago. Recebeu-se a notícia que o Rei Torrhen Stark cruzara o Gargalo com um exército uma vez e meia maior do que o dos Targaryen e Aegon, mais uma vez moveu-se em direção ao Norte. Suas forças foram bloqueadas do outro lado de um rio (?). O irmão bastardo de Torrhens, Brandon Snow, se ofereceu para atravessar o rio, sob a cobertura da escuridão, para matar o dragão. Ele foi enviado pelo rio mas, também, com três meistres, para negociar com o rei conquistador. Na manhã seguinte, Torrhen se ajoelhou e foi novamente levantado como senhor de Winterfell e Lorde Guardião do Norte. Os nortistas conservaram suas espadas, Aegon recusou a oferta de casamento de Sharra Arryn e o exército Targaryen passou a se movimentar contra o Ninho da Águia. Enquanto a Rainha regente estava fora, vendo as fortificações dos Portão de Pedra, Portão Nevado e Portão do Céu, Visenya aterrisou Vhagar no pátio do Ninho. Sharra voltou para a sala do trono, para encontrar seu filho sentado no colo da Rainha. Ele perguntou: ""Mãe, posso voar com esta bela senhora?" Não foi feito, nem sugerid, qualquer outra ameaça. Sharra Arryn pegou as três coroas: a pequena, de seu filho, a de seu marido e a sua própria e as deu para a Rainha Visenya. Rhaenys dirigiu Meraxes para Dorne, aterrissando primeiro em Vaith (?). Lá encontrou apenas mulheres, crianças e um velho. Quando perguntou onde estavam os guerreiros, a única resposta que recebeu foi: "Fora". Encontrou a mesma situação num segundo lugar e, depois em Vila Tabueira, junto ao Sangue Verde. Finalmente, aterrisou em Lançassolar onde encontrou a Princesa Myriah (?) Martell que tinha 80 anos, era cega, gorda e careca. O Rei Argilac a chamava de "O Sapo Amarelo" de Dorne. Novamente, não encontrou guerreiros. Rhaenys questionou a princesa,cercando cada pergunta com várias ameaças. Myriah respondia no mais puro estilo Dornês, os quais confesso me divertiram muito para que pudesse tomar as devidas notas. Encurtando: Rhaenys disse-"Renda-se." - Myriah respondeu -"Não!" Como sabem, estes acontecimentos ocorreram muitos. muitos anos antes de Dorne ter sido "conquistado." E, finalmente, Aegon voltou para Vila Velha para descobrir que Lorde Hightower tinha aberto para ele todos os portões da cidade. O Grande Septão, quando soube que Aegon se aproximava, apressou-se em orar por sete dias e sete noites e foi abençoado com uma visão do Estranho, mandando que não resistissem. Acredito que, se o Grande Septão não tivesse interferido, uma das filhas de Hightower teria sido a próxima a ser oferecida como esposa para Aegon. O Rei Aegon foi ungido e coroado novamente no Septo Estrelado de Vila Velha. Esperava-se que fizesse da cidade sua capital mas, em vez disso, ele preferiu construir uma cidade próximo à embocadura das Corredeiras do Água Negra, onde ele havia se estabelecido quando começou a Conquista. As espadas capturadas foram dobradas e moldadas naquilo que ficou conhecido como O Trono de Ferro. Categoria:Extras:Leituras Referências ----